Olicity One Shot for Valentine's Day
by Serenity0818
Summary: Felicity came to the foundry, upset because of a failed date. Oliver was there to make her feel better. I suck at summaries, just read it.


A/N: I don't usually do A/Ns but I have to upload this before the end of Valentine's day. I didn't have a lot of time to edit this so please bear with the typo's and grammatical errors. I'll edit this later.

Felicity's dress: belen-dress-torn-by-ronny/vp/v= ?folderID=2534374302090413&amp;fm=other-shopbysize-viewall&amp;colorId=39137&amp;extid=affprg_CJ_SB_US-2617611-Skimlinks-3640642

* * *

It was a quiet night and Oliver was alone in the "Arrow Cave", Felicity's word not his. He was making his way on the top of salmon ladder when he heard the door slammed. He immediately dropped from the salmon ladder and turned around when he heard heels stamping on it's way down the stairs. He already knew who it was and he knew she had an unpleasant evening. He was surprise to see that she was dressed like she was on a date because she didn't said she'd be going out but then again it's not like they were talking about each others life anymore and...

Felicity cleared her throat and he just notice that he was staring so he shakes his head.

"What?" he heard Felicity asked.

"Nothing. It's just.. Uh.. You look beautiful tonight." Oliver saw Felicity blushed then rolled her eyes. He's happy to discover that he still has that effect on her even if she told him that she doesn't want to be the woman he love.

"Thank you." she replied then walked towards her computers. That made Oliver frown. She'd usually babble about how her night had gone. She used to tell him what happened that day when they're not together, she used to be his friend. 'I guess even that changed now.' he thought to himself.

"Felicity? What's wrong?" He heard her sigh before turning her chair to looked at him.

"It's nothing Oliver" She gave him a pleading look that said "drop it, please" so he did.

He walked over to where he hung his jacket and put it on before walking back to Felicity.

"Hey, Felicity, come on." he offered her his hand. She just looked at him with a confused expression so he said "You clearly didn't have a good evening and I'm not going to ask why but that dress is beautiful and you look really beautiful so I'm going to take you somewhere." Felicity looked at him before smiling at him, sure it's a small smile but it's the first genuine smile she directed at him for weeks now, then took his hands. He missed touching her, he miss their flirting, he missed being close to her physically and emotionally. He helped her on her coat and waited for her on the back door of the lair

They walked out of the foundry and onto Oliver's ducati when Felicity stopped in her tracks.

"I'm not riding your bike Oliver." she said.

"Bu -"

"No, Oliver. Not with this dress! This is too short that I'm sure everyone will see my underwear if -" and Felicity really didn't have to finish that sentence because Oliver already saw it in his imagination so he stopped her.

"Okay, We'll take your car then." So they made their way to Felicity's car and Oliver took the car key from Felicity and open the passenger seat for her. She looked at him with a raised eye brow then close the door for her before hopping in the driver's seat.

"You don't know where I'm taking you so just trust me, ok?"

"I always do, you know that." And Oliver just can't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

Oliver parked outside of what looked like a café. He turned the ignition off then runs out of the car to open Felicity's side then held out a hand for her.

"Thank you." Felicity said, not commenting on how Oliver is acting weirdly tonight. Because to be honest Oliver's treating her better than her date earlier. Philip was handsome, not as handsome as Oliver but... She really have to stop comparing every man she date to Oliver because no one can be compared to him and where was she on her thoughts? Right, Philip. He was nice but she noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to her and that he kept looking at his phone like he was waiting for someone to text him or call. So she called him on his behavior, asking him if was he waiting for someone to contact him and then, like a dam that burst, he told her how he was waiting for his ex-girlfriend to contact his as he already left her dozens of voice mail saying how sorry he was even though it wasn't his fault and he explain to Felicity that his ex-girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that Philip was cheating on her when everything was just a misunderstanding and that it was his best friend who slept with someone and used Philip's name and number and gave it to the girl. He apologized to Felicity after and offered to drive her home, of course she declined and told him that he should just go to where his ex live and apologize personally than wait for her to contact him. She sighed when she thought of it 'I wasted my night, I should have stayed at home to catch up on the saved TV series on my dvr.' she said to herself on her ride back to the foundry.

They entered the café that said they were open 24 hours and sit at the booth near the window that has the view of the garden. It was beautiful outside with the christmas lights hanging on the trees and lights that look like rainfall. There were tables there too but the chairs were on the tables and it looked like they were only used every day time.

"How do you know this place Oliver?" she asked out of curiosity while still looking at the garden.

"Before I was shipwrecked to Lian yu, I used to take Thea here every Sunday. We'll wake up early then sneak out before anyone noticed we were awake. It doesn't matter if I had the worst hangover then I'd always took her here." Oliver smiled at Felicity and then she just notice that he'd been staring at her again.

Before Felicity can say anything a woman in her 60's came over at their table.

"Oliver." The woman smiled at Oliver and he stood and hugged the woman.

"It's been so long Grace. How are you and Shaun?" Oliver said before he release the woman and smile.

"Oh we're fine dear, getting old but still strong as ox."

"You don't look older than the last time I saw you. By the way Grace this is Felicity, Felicity this is Grace."

The woman smiled warmly at her.

"It's nice to meet you dear. I was wondering when would Oliver take you here."

Grace said

"What do you mean?" Felicity gave Oliver a confused look and then back to Grace.

"You two had been on the news last year. They were saying you're the one that tame this playboy billionaire over here." She pointed to Oliver then winked at Felicity.

"We were? I didn't know we were on the news." Felicity looked at Oliver then Oliver sighed, sitting back across from her.

"I paid them before they got out in Starling. It must have reach here. This town is not a part of Starling city."

"Oh." was all Felicity could say.

"So, what do you kids want to eat?" Grace asked eager to feed her costumer.

Felicity looked at the menu in front of her but Oliver answered for her.

"I'll have my usual Grace, I know you haven't forgotten them, she'll have your crepe suzette, tart tatin and some of that puff pastry with cream and fresh berries filling."

"Coffee or Tea?"

Oliver looked at Felicity to ask what she wants only to see her smiling at him.

"Felicity?"

She suddenly snapped out of her thought and she answered with "I'll have tea please."

"I'll come back with your drinks dearies."

Oliver looked back at Felicity.

"You're different when you're here." Felicity observed

"This place used to be my refuge too, before. Between me failing classes or whenever Laurel broke up with me or when my parents' expectation was too much, I always come here."

"And eat all the things you just ordered for me?" Felicity was smiling at him so really it's hard for him not to smile back.

"Yes. Believe it or not I used to have some fats over here back then." Oliver pinched his side when eh said 'fats'

Felicity snorted at the thought that Oliver used to have fats, because Oliver and fats can't even exist in the same sentence.

" I never seen a picture of you that looked like you had fats. You always seemed fit even in your teenage years. Not that I know you when you were a teenager, that would be impossible because I was in Vegas and you were in Starling. I mean I saw your pictures on the internet because I did a research about the Queens when I was invited for the interview at QC after I graduated. The point is I only saw you on the internet before you showed up in my office with your ridiculous lie and a laptop full of bullet holes. Didn't you try to came up with a better lie?"

Oliver smiled at Felicity's babbling. He's glad that she seemed to be back to herself now.

"Nope. I didn't, I couldn't lie to you even if I try. I told you. You were the first person that I could see as a person."

Felicity froze when she was reminded of their mischanceful first date.

Oliver reached for Felicity's hands and squeezed it.

"Hey." Oliver said softly. "Don't think about that. Please, let's just enjoy each others company."

Felicity looked back at Oliver and she can see that he really just want to enjoy this moment with her, so she nodded.

"Here's your drink dearies." Grace smiled at both of them before she left them alone again.

They talked for another 5 minutes before Grace came back with their foods. Oliver had a waffle with whipped cream and freshly sliced strawberries and a chocolate fondue in a mug with a hallow bottom where you can put tea candles so the fondue can stay warm. Her mouth was watering when all the foods were placed on their tables.

They talked until they finished eating all the foods. Felicity told Oliver about her date earlier that night and Oliver thought to himself that Felicity deserves undivided attention and if the guy can't give her that then they don't deserve her at all. When they finished eating Oliver stood up and offered her his hand. This time she didn't even blink when she put her hand on his. Oliver wasn't heading to the exit though but to the door that will led them to the garden. Grace saw them and and ordered her son to play something sweet and romantic for them in the garden.

They were standing in the middle of the garden when music softly played from the speaker.

"Can I have this dance, Ms. Smoak?" Oliver asked.

"Of course Mr. Queen." Felicity replied, amused.

Oliver wrapped his arms tighter on Felicity until she was leaning her head under his chin. Oliver smiled to himself. He's finally able to hold her like this after weeks of not touching her.

"I wish I can stay in this moment forever." Felicity whispered

"Me too." he whispered back dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Did I say that out loud?" Felicity said with wide eyes.

Oliver chuckled when he realize that that was probably words that she thought was just in her head. "Yeah."

"Felicity."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that your heart stops when you sneeze. Kind of like what happens when I think of you."

Felicity laugh out loud. She wasn't expecting him to pull out a clichéd pick up line. She rolled her eyes at him and said

"Did you just use a pick up line on me?" she looked at him amusement shining in her eyes.

"I believe I just did." Oliver nodded seriously then grinned at her. Felicity's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and her heart was suddenly beating too fast.

Felicity suddenly stopped swaying with Oliver and he looked down at her. He had a frown now.

"Oliver... What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you..."

"You know what I mean Oliver."

"I want you to give me a chance again Felicity. I love you Felicity and even if you don't want to be the woman I love doesn't mean I can just forget my feelings for you." he took her face between his hands and looked at her eyes. "I'm always going to love you because you're it for me Felicity."

Felicity didn't know what to say, for the first time since Oliver know her she was speechless, so she just throw her arms around his neck and kiss him softly. The kiss was short much to Oliver's disappointment.

"The time is right,your perfume fills my head,

the stars get red,and oh, the night's so blue.

And then I go and spoil it all,

by saying something stupid like: 'I love you.'"

"I love you." Oliver wasn't sure if he heard her right because the song just finished and the last words were "I love you".

"I.. Was that you who said 'I love you' or was that the song and I'm just assuming that that was you?"

"Yes Oliver, I just said I love you and I'm going to say it again. I love you. And were you just babbling? I babble enough for two person so maybe leave the babbling to me. We don't need two babbling idiot or genius in this relationship."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. "Relationship? There's an us now?"

"I think I just said that. Are you going to repeat everything I say now?"

"Maybe? No, no I'm not going to repeat everything you say."

"You're aware you just did, right?"

"Can we please just stop talking now so I can kiss you?"

"Mhmm." She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter so he'd bend down because he's just freaking tall. Brushing her lips on his she whispered "I agree. Less talking and more kissing."

And Oliver closed that millimeter that separated his lips to Felicity.

* * *

Years later they would take their daughter, Sophie Thea Smoak-Queen, to that café just outside the city. They'll eventually buy a house on that town so they can spend weekends at the café where Felicity gave Oliver a second chance. The second chance that led them to where they were. Happy, content, and very much still in love with each other and they seem to fall deeper for each other everyday.

End.


End file.
